


If These Sheets Were States

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sad with a Happy Ending, Switching, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: With Bokuto, he lets himself feel a multitude of emotions - tongue massaging the other's and not complaining about morning breath (okay, maybe he does complain, once), noses touching and teeth clashing, followed by a spell of dizzy laughter."First tell me," Bokuto says in between sucking a spot at Tsukishima's jaw and shoving a hand up his top, "What did I ask you to call me in bed?"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	If These Sheets Were States

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy morning sex scene. What is fluff, we question its existence at times.
> 
> On another note, Kaa's tendency to word vomit is rubbing off on Hime. 

The mornings when Bokuto visits are always slow and lazy ones. They spend most of the day in bed, only getting up when they absolutely must. Since Tsukishima started his job at the museum, the two of them keep getting busier with time, these one or two weekends being a reprieve. It's when they take a breather from chasing their dreams.

Even then, they don’t get to see each other too often, star player or not, neither have the time or money to constantly visit from one prefecture to another. So it’s a given that they spend as much time glued together as they possibly can. Especially with Bokuto being the touchy-feely person that he is, they _just can’t get enough of each other_.

The side of Tsukishima's cheek burns with the morning sun invading his bedroom as he wakes up. Thoroughly annoyed, he rubs his cheek and tries to scoot over to the other side of the bed, only to be met with another body. Quite a familiar one.The corners of his mouth tug up in a smile and he shuffles closer, burying his face on the muscled chest of his boyfriend.

The glaring sunlight doesn’t feel all that awful anymore but he sighs, a sadness filling his heart; oh, how much he wishes this to be an everyday scenario in his life. 

Instinctively, Bokuto wraps an arm around him without any evident signs of waking up. Tsukishima wonders how Bokuto acquired this habit when they barely got the time to get used to each other. He is happy, in this secret web they've spun and will inhabit for a day, but he says, "It's hot, Bokuto-san. Get off me."

 _This_ is a force of habit - sleeping alone in a bed for too many weeks at a stretch. Plus, it is too small to fit two grown men over six feet tall.

Much to his displeasure, Bokuto only groans, hugging him even tighter and then goes back to being asleep. Tsukishima pouts although there’s no one that can see it.

Stuck in the firm hold of his cuddly boyfriend, that he refuses to acknowledge he likes, Tsukishima ponders if it’s worth it to actually wake him up. Maybe he could fall back asleep as well and hope the burn won’t be as annoying anymore. They were kinda up until pretty late last night, he wants Bokuto to have a good rest at least.

But, he is not nice enough and annoyance wins over in the end. 

"I'm hungry," he mumbles. Technically, he _is_ hungry, but just not for food. Tsukishima enjoys affection as much as Bokuto, but does not like to admit it. 

Bokuto does not stir and that prompts the tall blonde to pinch his nipple. That always wakes up Bokuto Koutarou.

"Tsukki," Bokuto whines, prying his long fingers off his chest and bringing the hand to his mouth. He places a chaste kiss on his knuckles and tucks Tsukishima's hand under his cheek, "You look so beautiful."

"You haven't even opened your eyes yet," Tsukishima deadpans. 

“I don’t need to open my eyes to know that. You always look gorgeous and perfect.” Bokuto finally opens his eyes, the golden orbs still filled with sleep as he gazes down at the blonde. But past that, there’s the usual energetic, piercing look. And a small smile playing on his lips. He lays a hand on Tsukishima's cheek - the side where it had burned, and Tsukishima cannot decide whether to bask in the comfort of the calloused hands or burn in rage once again.

Stupid hair. 

Even Tsukishima himself is surprised at the fondness that rose with this random thought. There are times Bokuto forgets that he has to dye his fading hair colour - it is Tsukishima who reminds him from time to time over video calls that he needs to dab on some of that stupid white hair dye again.

Tsukishima likes consistency in the spheres of his life that he can afford to keep unchanged. Bokuto's hair is one of those stupid, random constants he wants to keep around. And seems like Bokuto had his freshly dyed before this visit, perhaps even professionally. Because it looks _good_. Better than ever.

And with it being down at the moment, makes him look way too adorable and hot for Tsukishima’s poor heart. _And maybe his dick too_.

The blonde licks his lips, staring at Bokuto for a couple of seconds before leaning in to steal in a kiss. But then he cannot stop, and what was once a quick peck turns into multiple deep, affectionate kisses, Tsukishima wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s neck to pull him closer.

A resting scowl is what Tsukishima wears everywhere, a sassy tongue sprinkled with salt to lash out at everyone, pin them at the edge of it and end their spirit to interact with him. Everyone but Bokuto.

With Bokuto, he lets himself feel a multitude of emotions - tongue massaging the other's and not complaining about morning breath (okay, maybe he does complain, once), noses touching and teeth clashing, followed by a spell of dizzy laughter.

Even though Tsukishima squirms with the growing hardness between his legs, he wants to draw this part a little longer. He has been away from his boyfriend a good long while so he’d like to savour every little thing they do, even if it’s just something normal and simple as morning cuddles. Because it’s not _normal_ for _them_.

Every little normal thing is special.

His fingers grasp onto Bokuto’s hair a little tighter than what would be considered gentle, deepening the kiss, moving their lips against each other until they need to part for air. But they lock back again, at times, the kiss turning a little desperate, teeth grazing, too much biting to be calling it a kiss anymore.

"Tsukki," Bokuto whines and Tsukishima decides that his boyfriend's whines will be the end of him. He will do whatever Bokuto wants at the drop of those two syllables. Maybe with a pout or demanding a similar favour later, but he will do it nonetheless. 

And so he does. Tsukishima sinks his teeth right above Bokuto's collarbone and makes sure the red bruise forming now will turn purple when he's done with him. It should last for at least when he goes back; Tsukishima is nothing if not a possessive lover.

The loud moan that Bokuto lets out right beside his ear goes straight to his cock and Tsukishima hardens all the way in an instant. He lifts one leg over Bokuto’s thighs, biting into his bottom lip as he looks at the older man with as much seductiveness as he can muster. “Fuck me.”

Bokuto’s expression turns into the kind where he’s too horny to make words work and as a giggle bubbles in his throat, Tsukishima is being picked up and rolled around. His back hits the mattress and Bokuto is hovering above him with a wicked grin on his face.

"First tell me," Bokuto says in between sucking a spot at Tsukishima's jaw and shoving a hand up his top, "What did I ask you to call me in bed?"

Tsukishima feels himself grow hot at the ears. He is so used to addressing Bokuto-san the way he has since high school that anything else feels awkward rolling out of his tongue.

"Tsukki," Bokuto pouts and Tsukishima is done for.

"K-kou," he mumbles. Bokuto's finger is circling his areola under the top. "Kou, please."

And at once he is engulfed in Bokuto's heat as the latter peppers a thousand kisses on his face and licks a stripe below his ear. Hot breath tickles the inside of his ear as Tsukishima hears him say, "Say it again. Tell me what you want, _Kei_."

Tsukishima gasps, his back arching, exposing the long expanse of his throat. “I want you to fuck me, Kou.”

He registers Bokuto making some kind of noise between a growl and a whine. Then there are hands pulling at his shirt, dragging it up and above his shoulder. Tsukishima twists to help get it off quicker and the garb is being tossed to who knows which part of the room, not like it matters.

Bokuto dips down, his breath ghosting over Tsukishima’s sensitive nipples, making him shiver when his mouth latches onto one. 

"Kou," Tsukishima utters before losing himself between Bokuto's lips smacking on his skin - his barely awake morning skin from a moment ago which is suddenly on fire. Bokuto drags his clipped nails along his sides, leaving angry red tracks on Tsukishima's skin. 

_Mark me as your own_ , Tsukishima wants to say but Bokuto's lips are on his mouth, hands kneading and twisting and abusing his nipples with that eager spirit of his. And Tsukishima, hard and aching as he was, doesn’t find it in himself to complain.

However, Bokuto is an impatient one. He always tries to have a little bit of everything when it comes to devouring Tsukishima. So, it isn’t a surprise when he takes a pause from wrecking his mouth and moves lower and lower, kissing the skin along the way until he reaches Tsukishima’s waist.

Swift hands work to pull down the black briefs just down to his thighs, enough to let the blonde’s cock spring free. Bokuto blinks at the precum oozing from the tip. 

"Kei's babies," he mutters as he smears it down the length of Tsukishima's cock.

"What the fuck?" Tsukishima smacks a hand on his forehead, trying to save himself from the mortification that comes with being Bokuto's boyfriend. "Why are you like this?"

"Look at me," Bokuto says and Tsukishima, on feeling the soft and wet tongue touching the tip of his dick, peeks through his fingers.

It is a gorgeous sight.

Bokuto is applying kitten licks on the tip of his cock, laving up all the precum that gathers there, but his eyes are on Tsukishima’s face. Right when Bokuto notices Tsukishima peeking, he wraps his mouth around it and gives it a harsh suckle.

Tsukishima screams, arms flying away and revealing his face, his eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets. 

Bokuto's fingers curl around the base of his cock as he continues to bob his head up and down Tsukishima's length. His hand disappears from its grip only when he proceeds to take the whole of Tsukishima in his mouth, his nose buried in the light fuzz at the groin.

"Fuck, Kou," Tsukishima swears as he feels his cock hit the back of Bokuto's throat, the latter taking this chance to deep throat him and pin his legs up against his chest. Tsukishima can nothing but hold on Bokuto like a lifeline as he moans unceasingly from being deepthroated by his skilled partner.

Pressure builds up at his groin, the telltale pin prickle of his orgasm approaching. Tsukishima grips on to Bokuto’s hair, giving them a tug, his voice breaks around the edges when he speaks. “I’m close.”

And of course, Bokuto chooses that moment to stop. He drags the cock back out with a pop, leaving Tsukishima hanging right before the edge. Tsukishima groans. _Of course. He wants to play more_. After all, Tsukishima was the one who asked for it.

"So eager this morning, aren't you, Kei?"

A wad of spit is stuck in Tsukishima's throat. This morning could have been any other morning had they been living together like a normal couple, this bed would hold both of them every night and each time Tsukishima would try to scoot away from the sun, he would be trapped in Bokuto's arms. He would have someone to come back home to, someone to make coffee and wait for him to wake up.

Does Bokuto even like coffee early in the morning? Tsukishima doesn't know. Whenever he comes to visit, Tsukishima makes his regular cup of coffee in the morning after and Bokuto takes a swig or two from his cup before he has to leave.

Maybe on regular days, Bokuto hates coffee. 

"...Kei? Tsukki? Babe, you okay?" Tsukishima jolts awake from his reverie with Bokuto's fingers poking around his eyes. "What's wrong, Tsukki? Why are you crying?"

"Bokuto-san," Tsukishima smiles, one without any hint of sarcasm, and brings his boyfriend's face closer. "I'm just happy that you're here, Kou.”

Bokuto’s face turns sullen, a downturn curve to his mouth. “Tsukki, of course I’d be here.” He leans in to place a kiss on the streak of tears running down the blonde’s cheek. “Don’t cry.”

Tsukishima feels his heart squeeze. “I just wish we could live together,” he blurts out in a watery voice. Then he freezes, realising what he has just said. _Shit._

They have yet to discuss that topic.

"Tsukki...," Bokuto begins but falls short of words. Neither does he know how to help Tsukishima this time. How to help himself. Chasing dreams cost a lot, and they've both been running so hard, so fast, leaving everything else behind. They had only each other until now.

 _Who will leave whom behind_ , Tsukishima wonders.

“Let’s talk about this later,” Tsukishima says, sitting up. He takes Bokuto’s hands in his own and places a kiss on each of them. “You still need to fuck me, or did you forget that, _Kou_?”

Bokuto goes from looking like a kicked puppy to a dog perking up his ears in intrigue. And Tsukishima is hit by a roller coaster of feelings as realisation dawns on him. _He really likes this dork, perhaps a little too much for his own good._ But like hell he’d take anyone over him.

And the emotions spur him on, making him crawl into Bokuto’s lap and grind down on him. Their erections have wilted slightly after that sudden episode but he’s determined to bring it back and have a good fuck.

Holding on to his sides, Bokuto gazes up at him in wonder. He knows he has a one-track mind and that he does not plan ahead. Bokuto has always swung his bat and hit the ball out of the park, never mind the way it was thrown at him. Well, he is a pro volleyball player now and the metaphors might differ for his game, but now Bokuto is stuck on the pitch even when Tsukishima has started to run from the other end. 

It doesn't take too long for him to get all hot and bothered once Tsukishima's skin begins to pervade his senses. Bokuto slips in a finger inside _Kei_ , the warmth of his hole sucking him in. They went a round or two last night so the blonde is still nice and loose for him. He doesn’t waste more time and begins to work Tsukishima open by adding another finger.

Tsukishima moans as the fingers breach past the ring of muscle, one by one. His eyes flutter shut when Bokuto scissors them around, rubbing the digits along the walls inside. His cock is hard and leaking against Bokuto’s bare stomach. And soon he finds himself moving his hips up and down and begin fucking himself on the thick fingers.

“Nng, that’s enough prepping. Just get on with it already,” Tsukishima cannot help but whine. Impatience getting to him, being together with Bokuto for years was rubbing onto him. 

Bokuto happily obliges, but he just needs to ask one more thing. “Do you wanna watch?”

Tsukishima takes a moment to mull over it. He does, so badly, for one last time before Bokuto has to leave again. So he nods. Bokuto picks him up and places him on his knees at an angle from where Tsukishima can watch himself on the bed. The mirror on his closet will bear witness to their lovemaking.

Bokuto’s eyes meet Tsukishima’s in the mirror. The blonde follows each of his movements with rapt attention, eyes straining due to the absence of his glasses. He watches as Bokuto leans over to get the condom from the nightstand but just the next moment, the latter is attacking his ears.

“If you’re going to watch it,” Bokuto licks the shell of his ear before it is replaced by a cool, metallic touch Tsukishima is familiar with, “Better watch it in HD.”

Tsukishima leaks some more precum and feels it running down his thighs when he realizes that Bokuto had just put his glasses on him. “Don’t break them, Tsukki,” Bokuto says before pushing in.

The blonde rolls his eyes. “I have been wearing glasses my entire life, Bokuto-san, you don’t have to tell me.”

Bokuto places a kiss on his throat as he lines himself behind his back. “Is that so,” Bokuto says but it is more rhetoric than an actual question. With his cock lined up, Bokuto slowly pushes Tsukishima down onto the length.

Tsukishima shivers watching as the tip disappears _inside_ him when he can also feel it as well, making the act even more overwhelming. He wiggles as the rest of it also follows in a snail slow pace, he’s hungry for more. But all it does is hit his nerve ending and make him moan.

“Shh, just be patient, Kei.” Bokuto whispers in his ear. Tsukishima huffs but complies anyway.

When it’s finally all sheathed in, making him feel _full_ , Tsukishima whines, rocking back and forth. Bokuto grabs him by the arms and they are leaning back a little, then the hold moves down to under his thighs instead and his legs are being lifted in air, spread apart so the place where they connect is visible in the mirror very clearly.

Tsukishima watches as Bokuto thrusts into him again and again, showering his back in kisses, sucking on the skin, all the while his eyes on Tsukishima. Sometimes Bokuto looks at his skin directly, sometimes, through the mirror but never does he take his eyes off him. It is the way Tsukishima wants Bokuto - only for himself even if it is just for a few hours. And Bokuto willingly gives him that unwavering attention, the friction of skin on skin igniting all sorts of fire within.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima gasps when Bokuto hits his prostate just right. At this point, the constant amount of precome that’s been dripping has made a mess of his thighs and his cock and balls are entirely soaked with it.

“Do you like it, Tsukki? Would you come for me?” The grin in Bokuto’s voice is evident even without the help of the mirror. “Can I make you come from just fucking your greedy little hole?”

Tsukishima whines, his cock twitching and proving that he could, just come from this alone. Especially paired with such words, it won’t take long at all for him to shoot his load and make farther mess of the sheets and of his lower body.

“Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima’s breath comes in short, sharp huffs. “I’m going to -”

“Now, now,” Bokuto slows his pace, milking out every word he wants Tsukki to say. “Who’s a good boy? What have I asked you to call me, Kei?”

“Kou,” tears prickle the corner of Tsukishima’s eyes as the pace picks up again. “Kou!” He cries as Bokuto hits his prostate again and again, two fingers now stroking his dick from behind.

“Come for me, Tsukki.” 

And he does. With a wail on his lips, spurts of come splatters across his stomach and thighs. It crashes hard enough that he blanks out for a moment, everything turning white and no sound registering in his brain.

When he comes to, Bokuto has lowered them in a comfortable position on the bed and was talking comforting things in his ear. Tsukishima pants, his limbs are all jelly and sprawled on the bed. He tilts his head and pushes himself just enough to leave a kiss at Bokuto’s jaw only to fall back in a heap on Bokuto’s lap.

“Did you really like it so much?” Bokuto beams down at Tsukishima, running a hand through his now tangled hair as the latter just hums in reply. “I wish it too, Tsukki, The thing you said about us living together. But we’ve worked so hard to get where we are now. And someday,” Bokuto’s smile was too wide to be looked at, without causing Tsukki physical pain. “Someday we’ll play on the national team together, you and I, side by side, that’s what keeps me going.”

Tsukishima cannot help but laugh at that, “Bokuto-san, you think I am good enough to play first division volleyball?”

“Tsukki, the first time I saw you at the training camp all those years ago, I knew you had it in you. But unlike us, you were also good at things that weren’t volleyball. I mean,” he flails his arms around. “You wanted to try things out and here you are - working at the museum _and_ playing volleyball. You are capable of so much, Kei, and I’m so proud of you.”

Bokuto Koutarou has a one-track mind, nobody will deny that, not even Bokuto himself. His life revolves around volleyball and his Tsukki, and Bokuto hopes he is wise enough to keep both around. So when Tsukishima rolls over and crawls up Bokuto’s torso, the latter is right there to catch his lips between his own.

They fall back into kissing, slow and just moving their mouths against each other’s. Bokuto’s arms wrap around a wobbly Tsukishima to keep him steady and close.

Tsukishima pushes Bokuto’s hair out of his face and pulls back to look at him. The bruise he had earlier sucked on his neck is taking on the prettiest shade of purple, he muses. His head ducks down, to find another spot nearby and proceeds to suck yet another mark.

Bokuto groans, bucking up against Tsukishima and the blonde realises only then that Bokuto was still achingly hard and leaking, in fact he has not yet come. He reaches down and strokes the length a handful of times, making Bokuto moan.

“You want to come, _Kou_?” Tsukishima whispers in Bokuto’s ear. The older man has shut his eyes at some point and he nods vigorously at the words.

“Yes, Tsukki, _please_ ,” Bokuto whines, thrusting into Tsukishima’s fist. “Make me come, Kei. I wanna come.”

Tsukishima’s eyes search frantically around the room, looking for the perfect strip of cloth he feels Bokuto desires. It takes a lot to tear himself away from the one that waits for him in bed with bated breath, yet Tsukishima makes it to his closet and rummages through the stacks of clothes. Until his fingers brush against the smooth silk surface of a neckerchief.

It’s a strip of powder blue fabric with little flowers embroidered at one corner; Tsukishima decides that’ll do and returns to the bed.

He once again straddles the man, but this time pushing at Bokuto’s chest and prompting him to lie down. Bokuto does as he’s told and Tsukishima looks at his eyes. “Tell me if you don’t want this, okay?”

“I _want_ it. Kei, hurry up.”

“Gosh, you’re so impatient.” Tsukishima sighs but he’s not complaining, not _too much_. He proceeds to wrap the cloth over Bokuto’s eyes and then goes around his head to tie it at the back. He tugs it once, and then again, to make sure the bind is strong and a squirming Bokuto won’t be able to dislocate it.

With all that done, he lifts himself off his lover, completely removing any contact. 

“Kei?” Bokuto whimpers trying to crawl about on the bed.

“Stay, Kou. I’m right here,” Tsukishima moves away from his reach, leaving Bokuto in suspense about where the next touch will land on him. He has a faint idea of how sensitive Bokuto gets like this, yearning to feel him and hear him - just an assurance of him being around. 

Bokuto’s reaction is even better than he anticipated. When Tsukishima uses his index finger to rub one of his perked nipples, Bokuto yells and almost shoots off the bed if not for Tsukishima’s hands steadying him. Precum bubbles up at the tip of Bokuto’s cock, making Tsukishima bite his own lip.

He thought he was going to suck him off and end it there, but now arousal coils in his gut seeing his boyfriend like this, _so vulnerable and at his mercy_. Tsukishima thinks he might be able to go for another round.

He sets the thought aside for now and focuses on teasing his boyfriend some more.

The slow dragging of his fingernails on Bokuto’s pecs and sides has him writhing. Tsukishima dips down and licks the inside of his thigh, his breath fanning the cool, wet area, making Bokuto shiver.

“You’re doing so good, Kou,” he says, lips attached to Bokuto’s other thigh, sucking on the sensitive spot and watching the cock twitch in front of him. Tsukishima has the mind to grab the lube for prepping Bokuto.

He opens the cap with a pop noise, making Bokuto jump. The scent of fresh strawberries permitting his nose as Tsukishima pats the other’s thighs. He hovers the bottle right above Bokuto’s dripping cock.

Bokuto gasps as a thin drizzle of it is squeezed out and lands on his cock.

“C-cold,” Bokuto says, an arm stretching out to feel himself but Tsukishima is quick to stop him.

“Bokuto-san,” he warns, “You can forget about having me if you’re going to touch yourself.”

The grey-haired man withdraws his hand with a pout. “Touch me, please, Kei. It’s been so long that it hurts.” 

With a finger, Tsukishima smears the lube down the length of Bokuto’s erection, past his scrotum, lingering for a while on his perineum and finally circles the ring of muscles at his puckered hole.

“Relax,” Tsukishima says seeing Bokuto tense up at the finger. He squeezes more lube on his fingers and pushes one just past the tight ring of muscle. Bokuto grunts.

The blonde stares fixedly on the finger, watching it move in and out in a slow drag, pushing in a little deeper with every thrust. He drops the bottle on one side and uses the free hand to wrap it around Bokuto’s cock.

“Does it feel good, Kou?” 

Bokuto's hands are busy grabbing at the bed sheet and pillows around them, and moaning - God, his moans are music to Tsukishima’s ears. “Another,” he manages to say, much to Tsukishima’s chagrin.

“Don’t be impatient now -”

“I-I’m ready, add another, Kei. Please.”

Tsukishima has no choice but to listen to his demanding boyfriend. He pulls out and slicks both his fingers together before pushing them back in, with a renewed vigour, earning another gasp from Bokuto.

“Kei!”

Bokuto is truly at Tsukishima’s mercy and Tsukishima is not feeling particularly merciful today. Especially not with such a demanding lover.

He pushes his fingers in as far as they would go, curving them and pressing against the spot that he knows is Bokuto’s sweet spot and rubs it. The act has Bokuto whimpering, his legs drawing closer to his chest, which conveniently allows Tsukishima to have more access, and he adds yet another finger.

“Fuck, Kei!” Bokuto cries, “I want your cock, please, please.”

This time Tsukishima has half a mind to comply. Yet he decides against it, and inserts another finger along with the three.

“Shit,” Bokuto cries.

“Just making sure you’re nice and stretched for me,” Tsukishima smirks even though the man spread before him cannot see.

Bokuto may not be able to see, but he sure feels Tsukki giving in to his cruel side that enjoys edging Bokuto. “Stupid owl,” Tsukishima says, fondness lacing his voice. “You want me that bad, huh?”

Bokuto yelps as the fingers curl inside him _just right_ . “I do, babe.” He begs, “ _Please._ ” 

“Alright, _fine_.” Tsukishima punctuates his word with one final thrust. “Since you begged so nicely.” He then pulls out his fingers, wipes the extra lube on his now hardened cock to get it ready.

With all that done, Tsukishima lines himself up with Bokuto fluttering asshole, his tip resting at the edge for a couple of seconds before he pushes.

Bokuto hums as the blonde slowly sinks his cock farther in, he’s been stretched wide enough that there’s basically no burn.

Tsukishima moans as Bokuto does the devious thing and clenches around him, making his cock throb in response. The way Tsukishima feels, he didn’t _remember_ that he just came sometime ago, he wouldn’t be able to tell. He’s ready to come again.

But he can control himself for a little bit longer, Tsukishima decides. He would like to make Bokuto come first.

Pulling out and pushing in a few times, Tsukishima now slams hard into the inviting warmth. He wishes he can go faster than this, the slapping sound of wet skin and harsh breathing to accompany them. Bokuto digs his nails in his shoulders and rocks his hips in time to meet Tsukishima’s thrusts.

“Fuck,” he mutters, “I’m all yours, Kei. Fuck me good ahh.”

 _All mine_. The two words repeat themselves over and over again in Tsukishima’s mind. All of Bokuto’s soft and loud sounds of desire, all of his skin glistening with sweat under the spell of morning sun, all of his touches that drive Tsukishima mad with lust and all other things that blur the lines between lust and love are his alone. Tsukishima feels an odd sense of security as he pounds into Bokuto.

He pushes a finger under the blindfold and does not bother to undo the knot as he tugs the cloth upward. “Kou, I love you.”

It takes Bokuto a while to focus his sight. When his eyes figure out the transition of seeing pitch black to morning sunlight, he looks up at Tsukishima.

The blonde blushes furiously, he didn’t intend to suddenly blurt sappy words like this in middle of sex. But there is no taking back now. He leans down to hide his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, grunting when the movement sends a frisson up his cock.

He feels Bokuto’s hands wrap around his waist, and then his deep voice reaches his ears. “I love you too, Kei. I love you _so much_ , I wish I could give you the entire world.” There’s a kiss being placed atop the ear that’s nearest to Bokuto’s reach and Tsukishima flushes an even darker shade of red.

He picks up his pace again, supporting his weight on his boyfriend, hands on Bokuto's chest propping himself up. With a slight adjustment of angle, he soon has the man under him in tears, begging for sweet, sweet release.

And like he’s mentioned before, he’s weak against Bokuto’s demands. So he wraps his other hand around Bokuto’s cock, fisting it in time with his thrusts.

It only takes a handful of movements before Bokuto comes, at long last, with a wail in his lips. His come splatters everywhere between the two and there’s _a lot_ of it too coating their torsos with a thick layer.

The way he squeezes around Tsukishima throws the blonde over the edge as well, his cock twitching as he comes inside Bokuto, filling him up with his sperm.

He slumps forward and falls on top of Bokuto in a heap. Tsukishima's lips place a sloppy kiss on Bokuto's neck and finds the latter looking down at him with a brilliant smile gracing his features. Bokuto turns his head to look at the ceiling, the smile intact on his face. “That was amazing.”

 _Everything is amazing when it’s with you_ , Tsukishima wants to say, but his throat feels too dry for him to speak. He slowly tries to slip out of Bokuto, his dick having gone limp inside him, and is barely able to prevent himself from falling as he rolls over.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto’s limbs drape themselves immediately on him, not wanting to let go of his touch just yet. He burrows his face on Tsukishima’s chest. “Let’s spend the entire day in bed, kay? I want cuddles and maybe go a few more rounds later.”

Tsukishima stares ahead with a blank face, letting out an internal sigh. That’s how they usually spend their little time together, and Tsukishima doesn’t really mind. His hand leisurely runs along the side of Bokuto’s arm, content just to be here with him for now.

The quiet sync of their breathing is such a bliss for Tsukishima that he nearly misses Bokuto’s muffled voice as he sears the words into his skin, “So if you get ahead of me, wait for me to catch up to you, Tsukki. I’m not leaving you behind either.”

_It will be worth the run._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on Twitter : [Hime](https://mobile.twitter.com/tsukkigimi) and [Kaa](https://mobile.twitter.com/kaartwheels)!!


End file.
